And his pal Mugman And his pal Mugman And his pal Mugman And his pal M
by The Outrageous Moose
Summary: ugman And his pal Mugman And his pal Mugman And his pal Mugman And his pal Mugman And his pal Mugman And his pal Mugman And his pal Mugman And his pal Mugman And his pal Mugman And his pal Mugman And his pal Mugman And his pal Mugman And his pal Mugman And his pal Mugman And his pal Mugman And his pal Mugman And his pal Mugman And his pal Mugman And his pal Mugman.


Well Cuphead and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pals from the Root Pact and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Sally Stageplay and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pals Ribby & Croak and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his p al Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Hilda Berg and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pals from those stages and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Grim Matchstick and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Beppi the Clown and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Wally Warbles and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Baroness von Bon Bon and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Cala Maria and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Dr. Kahl's Robot and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Cagney Carnation and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Werner Werman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Djimmi the Great and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Goopy Le Grande and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Rumor Honeybottoms and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Captain Brineybeard and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pals from the Kings Court and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pals Mausoleums and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his father Elder Kettle and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pals from the phantom express and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman and his pal Mugman...they like to roll the dice.

By chance they came on Devil's game and gosh they paid the price!

Pay the price...

And now they're fighting for their lives on a mission forth with dread!

And if they proceed but don't succeed...

Well...

The Devil will take their heads!

And his pal Mugman


End file.
